<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oranges by quinlinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504518">Oranges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinn/pseuds/quinlinn'>quinlinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I suck at comedy, Oranges, Other, Random &amp; Short, Text-like story, Why Did I Write This?, bros, kinda gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinn/pseuds/quinlinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys talking about oranges.</p><p>Bros being bros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oranges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This literally was living in my mind rent-free through out the day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> Hm.. What's your favourite fruit?</p><p> </p><p>Liam was behind Ezekial, standing. Ezekial comfortably sitting at the floor, indian style.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> Why would you want to know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> Nothing, just asking.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> It's oranges. I like them.</p><p> </p><p>Liam stared at him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> I guess, I like the smell of them and the taste. There was one time my mom bought an orange-scented shampoo when we were at the province. I liked the smell of it when I shower everytime. Until now I still can't find that kind of shampoo. I bought other orange-scented shampoos but the one my mom bought was still #1.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> You didn't checked the item?</p><p> </p><p>Liam said, something in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> I was around 7 years old. I can't remember the brand, I only remembered that it's a white bottle with an orange cap.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> Ask your mom then. You orange stan, haha lol.</p><p> </p><p>Liam then spat something and threw it in the bin next to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> She said she can't remember and laughed at me for obsessing over a shampoo, jerk.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> I'd laugh at you too ngl.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> Now that you made me talk about oranges, i'm craving some. I haven't eaten one since 2 months.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> Oh..</p><p> </p><p>Liam said something in his mouth again. This time he smacked his lips with each other making a loud noise.</p><p><strong>Ezekial:</strong> What the hell are you eating-</p><p> </p><p>Ezekial completely twisted his upper body to look at Liam. His right hand had an orange peel. Liam continued chewing his piece of orange. Them making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> Did you said you want one?</p><p> </p><p>Liam then slowly and teasingly eat his piece of orange, soon after he spit out a seed and threw it in the bin next to him, not breaking the eye contact. Ezekial's face filled with betreyal, annoyance, anger and many more that he couldn't describe. Liam finished and slowly swallowed, his adam's apple bobbed teasingly.</p><p><strong>Liam:</strong> You could smell the orange peel, haha lol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that’s that. I hope you liked it or enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>